Expect the Unexpected
by Chibij1s
Summary: Draco and Kryztal were both born with gifts. Draco can read auras, and control people. Kryztal can control objects and read minds. They have been through a lot together, and this is their story. Rated T for language later on. Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Prelude

Draco's POV

I had been born with gifts. I wasn't sure how to use them exactly, but I was minutely aware they were there. The first time I used them I had been ten years old. I saw my father strike my mother so hard across the face that she fell to the ground unconscious. I automatically rushed to her side. I stared directly into my fathers' eyes and commanded him to freeze. I didn't know why he listened to me –he never had before- but at that moment I didn't care. I quickly called a house elf to take Mother to the hospital, then ran as fast as I could just in time for my father to wake and chase after me.

Kryztal's POV

I had no idea that I had gifts until my uncle came to visit our estate. I was only ten years old when he stumbled in completely drunk and murderously angry. He caught sight of me sitting on my mothers' favorite Persian rug and ran forward, seized me by the hair, and dragged me to the middle of the room where he began to brutally beat me. I screamed and pushed my hand in front of my face when a jet of light shot out of my palm and threw my uncle away from me. My father ran down the stairs and scooped me up in a tight hug. I clung to him, crying my heart out.


	2. The Train

Chapter One: The Train

Draco's POV

I was standing on the platform about to climb on the train for the fifth time, when I saw her. Well, her back. But that was all I had to see to know that she was Kryztal Dove, from the family that would be the richest if not for the Malfoys'. Her fine clothes and raven black hair gave it away. Then, she turned around.

She. Was. _Beautiful._

Her skin was pale as alabaster, and her dark hair came just below her shoulders. Her lips were a perfect cupids' bow, and her nose was adorably small. Her dark clothes made her seem even paler than she already was, with her black jeans that were tight at the thighs and knees and baggy at the calves and pooled into a baggy mess that almost completely covered her Chuck Taylor High Tops, and her blue shirt with "The Weird Sisters" printed I bold purple ink on the front. The only obvious display of her wealth was her ring, worn on her right ring finger, which was a little angel made of onyx and set on a sliver band.

But the thing that captivated me the most was her eyes.

They were large and bright, and changed colors as I watched. She looked left, and they were a light gray color, looked right, and they shifted to a subtle blue, and when she looked up they turned jade green. She had a smile so big, I couldn't help but reach out to read her aura, figuring it would be yellow, happiness, or light blue, contentment, or even light pink, loved.

The last thing I expected was black, despair.

The only other time I had seen a black that dark was when my father beat my mother before he died. I wondered what made this girl so unhappy, then I saw her uncle, Matthew Dove, approach her, and her eyes flashed with panic and anger before she covered it up with a warm smile. He gripped her arm possessively and dragged her towards her mother. The whistle blew and all the students rushed in the direction of the train.

Kryztal's POV

I apparated into the train station with my mother and uncle, wishing that Starr was still in school.

My life was so empty without my big brother. He kept my uncle in check if I was weak and couldn't use my powers, and was the only real friend I had. Sure, I had Dominique, Troy, Izzy and Bex, but Starr was the only person who really knew what was going on in my life. He was the only one who knew that I sang to escape reality, that every night I slid straight pins under my skin to see the blood well out, and the only one who knew that I had to listen to music to tune out the thoughts of other people that seemed to throw themselves at me. He knew the real me- not the girl everyone thought I was, the sarcastic skater chick who was easy to love but hard to handle. And I was like that at times, but inside I was a mess of a human who was clinging to sanity by the edge of her fingernails.

I caught sight of my uncle and felt a flash of panic and anger before I forced it down. I smiled warmly at him, letting him know that he didn't scare me anymore. Ever since that night when he beat me, he had always been incredibly violent towards me. He gripped my arm so hard I knew I would have a hand shaped bruise, and began speaking in a low voice.

"What the hell are you doing over here Kryztal?" he growled at me.

"What do you mean Matthew?" I asked, intentionally calling him by his name instead of "uncle" as he usually commanded, knowing he couldn't do anything about it. The whistle blew, I kissed my mother on the cheek and said good bye, then rushed to the train.

"Hey girl!" I heard just before I was crushed in a massive bear hug.

"Dom!" I yelled happily and hugged him back. I looked behind Dominique and saw my other best friends. Troy, tall and muscular, Izzy, small and light with the body of a twelve year old, and Bex, tall, brown haired, brown eyes, killer skateboarder, and also my closest friend. Well, except for-

No.

I won't think about him. I won't think about the boy who completely stole my heart, who had been there for me since we started at Hogwarts up until the end of last year when his father forcibly removed me from his memory.

Me and the group found our way to an empty compartment where we talked about what we did over summer break while I tried to force all thoughts of _him_ out of my mind.

It wasn't long before I had to leave the compartment to get some space.

As I walked along the aisles, I caught a glimpse of _him_ through a window of a compartment. He made eye contact with me, and smiled, then just went back to the conversation he had been having with his friend Blaize Zabini. It hurt so much to know that he didn't remember anything about me whatsoever. I felt the tears prickling behind my eyes, but I wouldn't let them fall. I had cried enough for my lost love.


	3. The Feast

Chapter Two: The Feast

Kryztal's POV

By the time I made it back to the compartment, everyone had already changed into their robes. I quickly pulled mine over my clothes as the train began to slow. I took a deep breath when no one was looking and muttered "Show time" under my breath, then pasted on the confident smile that was known around school as "Kryztal's smile". When the train stopped, I stepped off and followed Bex to a carriage.

I was sitting at the Slytherin table, watching the sorting, when Professor McGonagall came to me and asked me to follow her.

She led me her office. When I stepped in, I froze.

_He_ was there.

Professor McGonagall looked at me and said "Miss Dove, I know this is difficult, but we are going to try to get his memory back. Now, we are going to wait for Headmaster Dumbledore," I was about to ask how much he understood about what had been removed, when Dumbledore walked in.

"Well, let's begin," he said. "Now, normally, I wouldn't do this all at once, but this has been delayed far too long already and we must act quickly." With that, Dumbledore placed his hands on either side of _his_ face, and bowed his head. A light blue smoke engulfed them, and sparks of light seemed to shoot through. Dumbledore stepped back and _he_ screamed in pain and fell to the floor, writhing.

"DRACO!" I shouted, rushing to his side. Then, as suddenly as it began, the screaming and writhing stopped. Draco opened his eyes and whispered,

"Krys?" sounding confused. I bit my lip. If he had his memory back, shouldn't he be doing more than just…staring? But then he shouted my nickname, the one only Draco can call me, and I threw myself into his arms. He caught me and held me close. I looked into his color changing eyes – a sign that a person has gifts – and saw that they were a piercing sliver. I smiled at him. Through the corner of my eye, I saw Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore turn away.

"Draco…I love you," I said. His eyes widened. It was the first time either of us actually said it. But…he still hadn't moved. I began to pull away from his embrace, but he tightened his hold and pressed his lips against mine.

His kiss was sweet, and caring, and loving, and entirely too short. I remembered the professors were still in the room, so I reluctantly pulled away and took one of his hands in mine. _They make such a cute couple…they're perfect for each other._ I heard Professor McGonagall say in her mind. Professor Dumbledore smiled, and said,

"You two should go down to the kitchens and get something to eat. Your house pass word is "Salazar", and Mister Malfoy, your Head Boy room's password is whatever you choose it to be. Goodnight."

"Good night Headmaster, Professor," we both said.

After a quick dinner in the kitchens, Draco walked me back to the common room and said good night. As I turned to say the password, I heard him say,

"Kryztal," Uh Oh. He never used my full name unless it was insanely important. "I just wanted you to know…I love you too," then he walked back to his Head Boy room.

**A/N: Well? How was it? Please leave me a review! I have *NO* reviews…is this story really **_**that**_** bad? Please let me know! I love all of my readers, even if none of you review…**


	4. My Memory

Chapter Three: My Memory

Draco's POV

All through the sorting ceremony, I could only think about Kryztal. 'Krys', a voice in my head said. 'You call her Krys, and you're the only one she allows to call her that'. What the Hell? I've never even properly met the girl, how can I give her a nickname? But I didn't have time to wonder about that, because Professor McGonagall came up to me and took me to her office.

When we arrived, she sat down at her desk and said, "Mister Malfoy, do you recall when your father wiped out a part of your memory?" I nodded. "Well, we are going to get it back. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go get Miss Dove." She stood.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Mister Malfoy?"

"With all due respect, what does Kryztal have to do with this?" I asked, confused. She smiled.

"You will understand once you have your memory back." And with that, she left.

She was back in minutes, with a very confused looking Kryztal following her. When she caught sight of me, Kryztal froze. Professor McGonagall murmured something, making Kryztal relax just a little bit. She was about to ask Professor McGonagall something, when Professor Dumbledore walked in.

"Well, let's begin," he said. "Now, normally, I wouldn't do this all at once, but this has been delayed far too long already, and we must act quickly." He placed his hands on either side of my face. All of a sudden, I was bombarded with scenes of Kryztal.

She was eleven years old, had faint bruises on her arms, and was being held extremely protectively by a boy who was about fifteen years old. 'The first time I saw her,' I thought. 'Merlin, even then she was beautiful.'

_New scene_: It was summer, and she was being dragged through Diagon Alley. By that time we were like brother and sister, always looking out for each other. Her uncle- who was taking care of her while her parents were gone- seemed to think she was taking too long and slapped her across the face. Before I could do anything, my mother dragged me away.

_New scene, second year_: We were in potions class, and she was just finishing up her potion. Professor Snape examined her cauldron, and smiled, which wasn't really as rare as people thought it was. He gave her full marks and said that she had a lot of potential and that he was expecting great things from her. She grinned.

_New scene_, _third year_: It was Christmas, and she was unwrapping the gift I had gotten her. A brand new board, since her uncle had snapped her old one in half and burned the pieces. She screamed in delight and launched herself at me, hugging me so tightly I could barely breathe. I hugged her back.

_New scene, fourth year_: I asked her to come to hogsmeade with me, where I told her about my gifts: commanding people and reading auras, and she shocked me by telling me her gifts as well: Commanding objects and reading minds. That was also our first kiss.

_New scene, still fourth year_: She told me why so didn't let anyone call her Krys. '_It's what my father called me before he died in The Final Battle,' _she said. _'I only let people I truly love call me Krys…like you'_ I was shocked, but ever since then, I've called her Krys. That was also the day she showed me her scars, told me about her uncle – I had thought that the slap in Diagon Alley was a onetime thing, turns out I was dead wrong- , and the day I heard her sing for the first time.

_New scene, the last time I saw her_: We were just sitting, her in my lap with her head on my chest. A breeze swept by and I caught her delicious scent of cinnamon and vanilla.

I heard a scream of pain, and figured it was my own seeing as my whole body felt as if it was on fire.

"DRACO!" I heard her shout. Suddenly, the pain stopped and I found myself on the floor. I opened my eyes.

"Krys?" I stared. She bit her lip. Then I shouted her nickname and held her close.

"Draco…I love you," I heard her say. I froze, my eyes widening. It was the first time either of us had said it. She began to pull away but I held her tighter, and kissed her softly. Remembering the professors, we pulled away.

"Your password to your common room is 'Salazar', Mister Malfoy, your Head Boy room's password is whatever you want it to be," Professor Dumbledore said, along with something about kitchens. We said goodnight to the professors then went to grab a quick dinner from the kitchens.

I decided to walk her to our common room. Just as she was about to say the password, I said "Kryztal," She slowly turned to face me. "I just wanted you to know…I love you too," Then I walked to my Head Boy room.

I decided to make my password "Gemstone". Kind of corny, I know, but I didn't want to flat out say "Kryztal", what if someone walked by and said her name? The door would automatically open and give them access to my private room, which could _not_ happen.

I stepped into the room and quickly got into the shower, thinking about her. I hated my father even more now than I had then. On top of abusing me and my mother, being a death eater, and making me live in fear, he had erased Krys from my memory. I could only imagine how easier this last summer would have been, while I was trying to deal with the blow of either being rejected because of who Lucius was, or being pitied because of who Lucius was, if I had Krys by my side.

I closed my eyes and sighed as the hot water ran over me. I began to wish that Krys was here with me, pressed against me…I shook myself, trying to get the thought out of my head. It was much too soon to be wondering that…we were only fifteen anyway. The water began to get cold, so I got out and headed to bed for the night. My last thought was how beautiful Krys had looked as she told me she loved me.

**A/N: Well, here it is… I'll have chapter four posted soon, as long as you tell me you want it. I won't post it til someone reviews saying that they want the next chapter. **


End file.
